The Adventures of Bomberman!
by tillerian
Summary: It has been 4 years since young White Bomber joined the Jetters.  Now he has a group of his own, and together, they will fight against evil!  Join them in all their adventures!
1. Bombermen Unite!

Bomberman Unite!

4 years ago, White Bomber joined the jetters. At first he was not used to it at all, until he finally fitted in. The jetters worked undercover at a ramen restaurant. White bomber was to the point where he was almost as good as his brother.

After four years in the making, the jetters decided to try something new, make separate groups of jetters. They decided too that White bomber would lead a group. He was then "tossed" on bomber planet to start out. Knowing that he was on his own for this, White bomber started searching for recruits.

…… Moment of truth! ………… This is where our story begins, now that that's out of the way! ………

White bomber was walking through bomber forest, hoping that he would eventually find someone else. Unfortunately, he did, White bomber was surrounded by wild beasts. He got out a bomb.

"Fire Bomb!" he replied "Bomber… Shoot!"

He killed one, but two more took its place, he killed more and even more took their place. White bomber was surrounded… even though, I already said that!

Suddenly, a rain of bombs fell from the sky and instantly killed most of the beasts, then, down fell a black Bomberman.

"Hi!" said the Bomberman

"Hey, thanks!" said White bomber

"Not, now! We've got plenty to kill!"

They kept throwing bombs at them until they all died. White bomber took a sigh of relief.

"You're pretty good!" said the Bomberman "My name is Black Bomber, what's yours?"

"Me? I'm White Bomber of the jetters" said White Bomber

"White Bomber? _The _White Bomber?" said Black Bomber "I've heard all about your brother, Mighty! So, you're taking his place, eh?" 

"Yeah! I'm looking for recruits of a new group of jetters, will you join me?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

It was then on that Black Bomber was a part of White Bomber's team of jetters. White bomber was satisfied at the rate he was going, but there were still too less of team members. The two Bombermen continued on out of the forest.

They went out to the fields and they saw a group of the higehige bandits! And they had a girl Bomberman held hostage. She was red, long eyelashes, and instead of a pink ball for an antennae, there was blonde hair coming out of it. White and Black Bomber knew they had to help her. Right there was Dr. Mechadoc!

"Now, now, little girl, don't be feisty, hand it over!" said the Dr

"Hand what over? I have no idea what you're talking about" said the Bomberman

"Yes, you do! You stole the only 10 foot radio antennae of it's kind in the universe from us, now hand it over!"

"Why would I want a radio antennae?"

"For your reasons that we don't need to know"

White bomber had to do something, he needed to save her, so he and Black bomber came up to them.

"Hold it right there, Dr Mechadoc!" said White bomber

"White bomber? It's the jetters!" said Dr. Mechadoc

"That's right! Let her go right now, or else!" said White bomber

"What makes you think you can defeat me this time?"

"Because I am Black Bomber" said Black bomber "And I am a new recruit! But I'm also skilled in the way of the bomb"

"Oh really? Higehige bandits! Let's show them our newest invention!" said Dr Mechadoc

Then a giant machine came out of nowhere and stood right in front of them.

"Introducing, the Bomberman crusher 3000!" said Dr Mechadoc "With it I will…"

Then, suddenly a bomb flew from the distance and blew up the machine.

"My machine! Destroyed? Already!?!" said Dr Mechadoc

"So much for the Bomberman crusher 3000" said White bomber.

Then, suddenly everyone noticed the red Bomberman was gone. Then, they found her right behind the higehige bandits, and she looked furious.

"Alright, pay back!" said the red Bomberman as she took out a bomb.

She started flinging bombs everywhere whipping most of the higehige bandits, until they all fled. The red Bomberman panted deeply, and White and Black bomber were in shock. Then they went to her.

"Are you okay?" asked White bomber

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you two" she said

"You know, that was amazing" said Black bomber "What's your name?"

"My name? I'm Red Bomber" she said

"Hi, Red Bomber, I'm White bomber, and this is Black bomber" said White bomber "We're from the jetters!"

"Jetters? Know wonder you knew each other!"

"Hey, we're looking for new recruits, would you like to join?" asked Black bomber

"Would I? I'd _love_ to!" said Red bomber

"Welcome to the team" said White bomber

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been locked up for who knows how long" said Red bomber

"Don't thank us, thank whoever threw that bomb" said White bomber

"Come to think of it, who threw that bomb anyway?" said Black bomber

"I did!" said a voice from behind

It was a blue Bomberman.

"Hello, jetters, I am Blue bomber, and it is a pleasure to meet you" he said

"Hello, Blue bomber, thanks for destroying that machine" said White bomber

"It wasn't easy; I had to calculate the distance between my position and the machine, in addition to the how hard I threw the bomb" said Blue bomber

"Oh, a smart guy" said Black bomber

"Yes, I had high grades back in school" said Blue bomber "Anyway, I would like to ask if it would be alright if I join the jetters"

"I would be happy to let you" said White bomber

"Thanks!" said Blue bomber

It was then that White bomber was satisfied with their numbers. White bomber: the leader; Black bomber: the tough; Red bomber: the witty; and Blue bomber: the smart. These were the members of what became known as the B-jetters!

Meanwhile at the higehige base:

Dr Mechadoc was pondering how he could destroy these new threats.

"I wonder if there is a way do defeat these new jetters" he said to himself "These new jetters are all Bombermen, yet they are a separate group from the main jetters, if only I could find a way to crush them……… hmm………… what if I somehow use…… them… of course its brilliant, but, how will I get them? I could… yes, yes! It's all coming together, now! MwahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

………

Just who is them?

………

Find out in the next chapter: The Higehige Bombers!

The

End


	2. The Higehige Bombers

The Higehige Bombers!

It's been 24 hours since the new group came together, and everyone was all that White bomber needed. There was only one thing missing, however, and that was their base. Where were they going to live. He knew Shout wouldn't let White bomber's new team be with them, after all, they were a separate group now, and they needed to be more spread out.

When they were walking through the landscape, White bomber couldn't help but bring up the subject.

"Hey, guys" said White bomber "Uh… Ahem… I am White bomber and I am your leader. Therefore it is my responsibility to make sure everyone's accounted for!"

"Um… White bomber, you said that 20 times already" said Black bomber

"Why do you always bring it up?" said Blue bomber

"Alright, I'll tell you all in the simplest way… Uh… Do any of you know a good place for us to hang out?"

"What?!?" said Black bomber "We don't have a base?"

"Come to think of it, now's the best time to get one" said Blue bomber

"Well, we'd better start thinking!" said White bomber

"Hey, guys, I know what we could do" said Red bomber "There's a town a few miles east from here, we could ask for a good place there!"

"Not a bad plan, Red bomber! Let's go, team!" said White bomber

They all headed East towards-

"WAIT!!!! East is that way!" said Blue bomber

… as I was saying, they headed East, in which they were previously heading West but now are heading East, to the town that Red bomber was talking about. It takes them a while to go a few miles so let's go to something else.

In the city of Stations Square, Sonic the Hedgehog was-

"Excuse me, wrong story" said Sonic

Sorry…

Meanwhile in the Higehige base:

Dr. Mechadoc was researching on his machinery.

"Mwhahahahahaha… I laugh little because my aunty is taking a nap. Hehehehehehe. With these remnants I found from the planets, I will revive them… hahahahahaHAHA… uh… ahem. Now, are you readers paying attention? Good! Review my successful work after this. Now, as you know about them… you don't know them, yet, do you? Very well, you will find out! With these pieces, they will be revived, and they will go after the bombermen once and for all! Now, the process will begin!"

He flipped a switch and electricity flowed, lights flickered, and there was an annoying buzz that will stick in your brain for weeks if you listen to it overnight. The pieces of "Them" started forming bodies. Then, Dr. Mechadoc turned off the machine and waited for 3 seconds. Then suddenly, the bodies started moving.

"They're alive! THEY'RE ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"REGGY! KEEP IT DOWN! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" 

"Sorry, Aunty…" said Dr. Mechadoc

The bodies got up.

"Behold, readers!" said Dr. Mechadoc "Mermaid bomber, Flame bomber, Thunder bomber, and Grand bomber! Hahahaha! Welcome back everyone welcome"

"What? Where am I?" said Thunder bomber "I remember being attacked by Max, and…" 

"Didn't I get electrocuted by White bomber?" said Mermaid bomber

"Hello, you have all been defeated in battle by the jetters, sadly" said Dr. Mechadoc "Thanks to my technology, I have revived you all from the dead!"

"Revived? How long has it been since we died?" said Thunder bomber

"Oh, I don't know 3, maybe 4 years" said Dr. Mechadoc

"4 whole years?!?" said Grand bomber

"Not quite, but almost" said Dr. Mechadoc

"Wow, what if… Technology is advanced! And everybody has a futuristic home and such!" said Flame bomber

"4 years isn't that long, Flame bomber" said Mermaid bomber

"Now, I've given you all of your data, memory, and thoughts to where they were originally, except for Flame bomber, he came out… flawed" said Dr. Mechadoc

Flame bomber was paying attention to a fly in the room, chased it, caught it, ate it.

"Apparently since you revived us, there must be a reason and something you want us to do, Dr" said Thunder bomber

"Oh, yes, now that you mention it, there is something I want you to do" said Dr. Mechadoc

"Whatever it is, I will do it without fail!" said Thunder bomber

"(Cough) Brownnoser (Cough)" Coughed Grand bomber

"(Cough) Kissup (Cough)" Coughed Mermaid bomber

"Why is everyone coughing? Is it flu season?" said Flame bomber

"Ahem, yes… I have a task for you, and it involves getting rid of this new group of the much hated jetters!" said Dr. Mechadoc "Behold! The b-jetters!" a picture of the following appeared on screen "Blue bomber, Red bomber, Black bomber, and the worst of them all, White bomber"

"White bomber?!? He's the one who killed us!" said Mermaid bomber

"He didn't kill me" said Thunder bomber

"What?" said Grand bomber

"Max killed me, remember, guys?" said Thunder bomber "… oh, yeah, you guys were already dead…"

"I won't let White bomber get away with what he did to us" said Mermaid bomber "We'll take him down good, and we'll let his new team suffer, too"

"Don't overdo it, Mermaid bomber" said Grand bomber

"Well, you know what to do" said Dr. Mechadoc

"Yes, we do, Dr" said Thunder bomber

"Well, why aren't you doing it?" said Dr. Mechadoc

"Because… I'd like to warm up first, you know, it's been 4 years since we've been alive…" said Grand Bomber

"GO!"

"Yes, Dr!" They all said

They rushed to the nearest Aircraft and soared off to-

"Wait a minute! Where are they anyway?" said Mermaid bomber

"BOMBER PLANET! HEAD TO BOMBER PLANET!" said Dr. Mechadoc on the communicator screen.

… And they soared off to bomber planet.

Meanwhile on Bomber Planet:

White bomber and his team were still on their way to that town. Black bomber, being so bored, decided to talk to someone.

"Hey, Red bomber" said Black bomber "I'm curious about that 10 foot radio antennae thingy, did you really steal it?"

"No, I didn't, in fact, I never knew that such a thing existed" said Red bomber

"Oh, I took it" said Blue bomber "I used it on my newest invention, and it-"

"THAT WAS YOU!!!!" said Red bomber "Do you know how much trouble I got in?!? DID YOU!?!" 

"Uh… I didn't know! Honest! I didn't" said Blue bomber

"To be a leader, it takes much responsibility" said White bomber not paying attention "It hasn't been that bad so far… maybe it doesn't take as much responsibility as I thought, or… I WAS BORN TO BE A LEADER!!!!"

"Uh… White bomber" said Black bomber "You might wanna break things up back there"

"Maybe, not" said White bomber "But maybe, I could have it in my blood from my brother, I'm a skilled leader after all!"

"Uh… White, things are not looking pretty back there" said Black bomber

"Yes, White bomber, the legendary leader of the b-bombers, who overcame many trials and challenges, who wasn't afraid of anything, in whom all his team members trusted through thick and thin! I like that" said White bomber

"WHITE BOMBER! HELP ME!" said Blue Bomber

"GET BACK HERE!" said Red bomber

"HEY, LEADER!" said Black bomber

"Yes, Black bomber?" said White bomber

"Blue bomber needs some backup" said Black bomber

White bomber turned around and saw Red bomber chase Blue bomber around.

"I didn't know they thought you stole the antennae, my calculations didn't predict that!" said Blue bomber

"I bet your calculations can't predict what I'm going to do to you!" said Red bomber

"HEY, YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF!" said White bomber.

They stopped.

"Don't you realize you're a team, now?" said White bomber "And as a team, we must stick together and rely on each other. We must also become one. Let's all set aside our differences, and bond our similarities, as a team. What do you say?" 

"I guess, you're right, White bomber" said Red Bomber "I kind over reacted"

"Thanks, White bomber" said Blue bomber

"Hey, what do you know" said White bomber turning around again "I was born to be leader, let's see, White bomber, the magnificant…"

"We'll settle this later" said Red bomber

"O-okay" said Blue bomber

"The sooner we get to that town, the better…" said Black bomber

They walked on. Little did they know, that the other bombers were watching them from a bush.

"A town, so that's where they're heading" said Mermaid bomber

"Cake!" said Flame bomber getting out of the bushes

"I won't let them get away! For I am Thunder-"

Grand bomber yanked them down and said "Get back here, you idiots"

"I'm sorry, guys, but I will never forgive them for what they have done!" said Thunder bomber

"They never did anything, yet, Thunder bomber" Said Grand bomber

"They somehow made Dr. Mechadoc hate them" said Flame bomber "I wonder why… did they steal a cookie that he had? The nerve of it all, I'll get that cookie back… unless if they already ate it"

"I doubt it's a cookie, Flame bomber" said Thunder bomber

"My radar's picking up a shortcut to the town" said Mermaid bomber "We could beat them to it and race them there"

They followed Mermaid bomber to the town.

After many hours of walking, our heroes finally made it to the town, it was lively, and full of people.

A bomberman came up to them and said "Welcome to bomber town, one of the biggest town on bomber planet!"

"This town is FREAKIN crowded!" said Black bomber

"I know, we should find out about a place to stay" said White bomber

"Maybe we should as some other people" said Red bomber

"Preferably, old people" said Blue bomber "They are more likely to have higher knowledge than most people"

They started asking people about places to stay and everything. Until they ran into this old lady.

"Yes, I know a place" said The old lady

"I told you, old people will tell you things like this" said Blue bomber

"However, it is reserved!"

"Reserved? For who?" said White bomber

"Not far from here is an old temple. Legends say that 4 heroes will rise and protect the planet and beyond from evil. Once they appear, they will live in that temple" said the old lady

"Legends… I stopped believing in them ever since that legend about the monkey giving wisdom to all" said Black bomber

"Oh, him, you just missed him" said the old lady

"D'oh!"

Suddenly a man came out of nowhere and said "Everyone, the temple is being invaded by someone, it has been tainted! Someone must stop them, but our best soldiers wet themselves at the thought of it! Someone must help us!"

"Well?" said White bomber

"Let's" said Red bomber

"Go" said Black bomber

"Strategize to a logical solution" said Blue bomber

"How about we go in there?" said White bomber

"Good enough for me!" said Blue bomber

They all went to the temple to untaint it. When they got there, White bomber was in shock!

I'd cliffhang here, but why not tell you now?

"No way!" said White bomber "I thought I…"

"Miss us, White bomber?" said Thunder bomber

"Alright, it's payback time!" said Mermaid bomber

"Have you guys met?" said Blue bomber

"Yeah! He's the one who killed us!" said Grand bomber

"But, Grand bomber, _you_ wanted me to!" said White bomber

"Seriously?" said Mermaid bomber

"Hey, there's four of us, and four of you, that's an even fight!" said Flame bomber

"Of course, captain obvious" said Thunder bomber

"This temple is important to the people, and we're going to blast you out of it!" said White bomber "Let's go!"

They started fighting, with bombs of course. They kept throwing and blowing up.

Suddenly, White bomber decided that they should end it.

"Guys, let's finish them off!" said White bomber

"Okay!" said Black bomber

"Why did we stop?" said Mermaid bomber

"Follow my lead, everyone!" said White bomber

"Fire bomb!" they said

"Uh-oh!" said Grand bomber

"Shouldn't we use this time to dodge?" said Thunder bomber

"… Nah…" said Mermaid bomber

"BOMBER… SHOOT!" They threw their bombs simultaneously and blew them out of the temple.

"I told you we should have dodged!" said Thunder bomber

"We did it!" said White bomber.

"We all did it!" said Red bomber

Then, the people came into the temple, and cheered them.

A bomberman came up and said "Are you by any chance the heroes of the legend?"

"I guess we are" said White bomber

"Well, will you please stay, and protect our planet and beyond from evil?" said the bomberman

"Yes we will, we are the b-jetters!" said Bomberman.

"Then, we would like to give you this temple as our thanks!" said the bomberman

Then, they all left.

"Wow, I guess that solves our base problem, right?" said Blue bomber

"Let's unpack our things" said White bomber

"Uh… first, we need to get our things…" said Black bomber

"Crap…"

And so, the b-jetters found there HQ/home. They got their things and unpacked there.

Meanwhile, not too far away:

"Ow, that really hurt" said Mermaid bomber

"Hey, look on the bright side, we're still alive!" said Grand bomber

"Can't wait to head back and tell Dr. Mechadoc we failed" said Thunder bomber

"This isn't the end! We'll get them for this!" said Mermaid bomber

"……… You know guys, I really had a good time, you know, so, who's up for some ice cream?" said Flame bomber "I love ice cream…"

The

End


	3. An Alligator Bit Me!

(I apologize for the long wait, I've been kind of busy since schools out and all (Finished reading _Eldest _for a school project… 668 pages! And I had to read 150!). But, I'll do my best to give you another story for the New Jetters!)

An Alligator Bit Me!

The Bombermen rested for three days after the Higehige Bombers. Now they were at their new home. During the course of the three days, they got to know each other a little more:

White bomber: In case you haven't paid attention to the anime, White bomber has a kind heart, and is the leader of the b-jetters. Yet, he is very childish and stubborn, and is also vain sometimes.

Black bomber: a specialist in bombs and other explosives, Black bomber is the one who has one of those "I'll kill you" attitudes. He gets along with White bomber the most, and is the ladies bomberman.

Red bomber: The only girl of the team. Red bomber is more of the logical ones, but she sometimes has a temper, too. But, she's also very sweet to those who are depressed and feels sorry for those in need.

Blue bomber: The smartest one of them. He specializes in the computers and mathematics. He has what the others lack is the ability to calculate at quick speeds, like you saw in the first chapter.

Out of all this, they have a better understanding of each other. Things have developed between them.

Red bomber, of course, forgave Blue bomber for his stealing the antennae. White and Black bomber, like I said, have the closest friendship of the four. Still as three days rolled by, they were ready for anything, like nuclear threats from the Higehige bandits.

As a fourth day came out, White and Red bomber were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Neither Black nor Blue bomber has woken up yet. As White bomber was eating his food, he noticed Red bomber dozing off.

"Hey, Red bomber, are you awake?" said White bomber

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm awake" said Red bomber

"Did you sleep well last night?" said White bomber

"Yeah! Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious, you haven't acted this way before"

"Well, it's not really any of you business, okay?"

"Come on, you can't keep everything from us"

"You're right, White bomber, however, this is not one of those things!"

"But, Red bomber, it's okay to tell me…"

"No, it's not okay! I can't have people like you criticizing me for who I like!!!!"

Then Red bomber paused and realized what she said and covered where her mouth should be.

"You like someone?" said White bomber

"I… I… I… I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!"

She ran off like a bullet, stopping in front of Blue bomber, who has just gotten up, for a split second and the continued darting off saying "Don't you start asking questions either, Blue bomber!!!"

"Whoa, what happened?" said Blue bomber joining White bomber

"I don't know, one minute, I point out she's dozing off, then I ask her what's up, and then we start talking, she mentions she likes someone and then she just ran away"

"Jeez, I wonder who this someone is"

"I don't know, but if Red bomber catches us wondering, we could be gone before we could blink!"

There was a long silence. They wondered if Red bomber was watching them as they spoke.

"So… Where's Black bomber?" said White bomber

"Oh, uh… He'll be out for a while" said Blue bomber "He almost pulled an all nighter. Poor guy didn't make it to 5:00"

They continued to talk about different subjects.

Meanwhile, at the Higehige base:

The Higehige bombers were called up early in the morning to report to Bagura. They were very tired, they couldn't sleep since that incident.

"Now, I understand your failure" said Bagura "It's been a while since you last fought, however, it will not be tolerated again! Understand!"

They replied with a groan.

"Hrmmm. I found out that the only mushroom with eyes in the universe is still out there waiting for us to claim it. It's currently on bog planet, so go get it"

They groaned as they headed for the ship, Flame bomber stopped and said "I'm tired, can I go back to sleepy sleep?"

"Oh, go get a cup of coffee!" said Bagura

They all got on the ship and headed for bog planet, falling asleep on the controls so they went off course a few times. They didn't even remember why they went on the ship. They were already miles off course before they woke up completely.

Meanwhile at the Bomber base:

White bomber got a message from Dr. Lien.

"Hi, Dr!" said White bomber

"How are you, White bomber?" said Dr. Lien "Listen, I need you and your team to go to bog planet. The Higehige bombers are trying to steal the only mushroom with eyes in the universe!"

"You can count on us!" said White bomber "Because we're the B-JETTERS!"

"I've sent you your own bomber jet last night, you can use that to get there" Dr. Lien hung up.

"HURRAY! OUR OWN BOMBER JET!" said White bomber

White bomber rushed out to see their own bomber jet waiting outside. White bomber fell in love with it and just hugged it.

"I finally have my own bomber jet!" said White bomber

"What an amazing piece of equipment" said Blue bomber

"Yes, and it's mine!" said White bomber sulking over it

"So, are we going to bog planet or not?" said Blue bomber

"Yeah! We'll try it out immediately!!! Let's get Black and Red bomber!" said White bomber

"Well, Black bomber is going to be simple, but Red bomber…"

"Let's go!!! I can't wait!!!"

White bomber grabbed Blue bomber and rushed inside.

They first went to Red bomber's room since it was easier to wake Black bomber up with three people. White bomber knocked on her door excitedly.

"G-go away, White bomber!" said Red bomber "I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Red bomber! Red bomber! We got our very own Bomber jet!!!" said White bomber

"And?" said Red bomber "If you want to try it out, do it with out me!"

"Um… Red bomber, what White bomber is trying to say is that we have a mission to go to bog planet to get the only mushroom with eyes in the universe before the Higehige bombers do, so please, we need your help" said Blue bomber

"Oh, that's what…" said Red bomber opening the door "Sorry about what happened this morning, White bomber"

"It's okay!" said White bomber

"Just do me a favor and don't bring it up again" said Red bomber

"I promise" said White bomber "NOW LET'S TRY OUT OUR BOMBER JET!!!!"

"Whoa, White bomber, calm down, we have to wake up Black bomber first" said Blue bomber

"Oh, alright!" said White bomber

They went into Black bomber's room and saw that Black bomber was sound asleep, his covers ruffled all over the place and he was in a position as if he had fallen on the floor. And he was snoring.

White and Blue bomber tried every concept imaginable to man. Until, they gave up. Then, Red bomber fetched a base ball bat and, with the force of five hundred and one super human, hit Black bomber on the face, and waking him up.

"WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME, RED BOMBER!!!" said Black bomber

They explained the message to black bomber and they rushed to the bomber jet, White bomber getting there first of course. Then, they launched for the first time into outer space to bog planet. After hours of following the map, they finally made it!

They landed the ship in a clearing. Bog planet was covered in swamps, a moist air filled the area. Everyone climbed out of the Bomber jet, Red bomber hesitated, until she slid out.

"EW! This is gross!" said Red bomber

"Get over it!" said Black bomber "Most of the work that's going to be done around here is going to be dirty!"

"Aw… it got all filthy…" said White bomber "I'll clean it up after this so it's nice, shiny and new again!"

"Let's hurry, I believe that the Higehige bombers are already ahead of us" said Blue bomber

Meanwhile in deep space:

The Higehige bombers, who have now woken up completely, they were lost and were trying to find the way back.

"I can't believe we lost directions" said Thunder bomber

"Well, whose fault is that?" said Mermaid bomber

"Flame bomber's?" said Grand bomber

"No! It's yours, Mermaid bomber!" said Thunder bomber

"What?!?" said Mermaid bomber

"Yeah! We were all tired, and you're mad at us, even when you were tired too. And besides, you're driving!" said Thunder bomber

"Yeah! Why do you have to put the blame on one of us?" said Grand bomber "It's not always are fault!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, there's no way I could get us lost! I have the map!" said Mermaid bomber

"It was your fault! You were tired, you're driving, and you won't admit it!!!" said Thunder bomber

"Guys! Guys!!!" said Flame bomber "Why are we fighting, can't you see you're tearing us apart!?!"

"For Pete's sake, Flame bomber, shut up!" said Thunder bomber

"No! I'm serious! I thought we were a team, I thought we were friends" Flame bomber started choking up "I thought we were a family. Why do you have to keep breaking us up?"

"… Flame bomber, if I were anywhere near related to you, I would swallow a bomb!" said Thunder bomber

"Flame bomber's right!" said Grand bomber

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I think he means it" said Grand bomber "Why don't we stop fighting and get back on course, before the jetters find out about our plan and get it before we do"

"Fine" said Mermaid bomber "I'm still putting the blame on all of you"

"See?!? See?!? She won't admit it!" said Thunder bomber

They started bickering and arguing until they finally fell on bog planet.

"Hey, what do you know, we're here!" said Flame bomber "See what working together does?"

"Flame bomber, if you don't shut up right know, we're leaving you here" said Mermaid bomber

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Thunder bomber "Let's ditch him while we have the chance!"

"No… He'll probably follow us" said Mermaid bomber

"Let's find that stupid mushroom before the jetters do!" said Grand bomber

They got out of the ship and started walking.

"Ewewewewewewewew" said Mermaid bomber "This is gross!"

"Aw, come on, Mermaid bomber" said Thunder bomber "I thought you liked water"

"Correction: I like _clean_ water" said Mermaid bomber "not this disgusting filth!"

"Hey! You know what this filth is made from? Mud! And I love mud!" said Grand bomber

"Well, I don't!" said Mermaid bomber "It's nasty, it's gross, and it's full of unfriendly things, like germs!"

"I like mud, especially with germs!" said Grand bomber

"I like orange juice" said Flame bomber

Meanwhile:

The B-Jetters were walking along, hoping to find any sign of a mushroom.

"This is stupid" said Red bomber "I think that Lien was bluffing just to… I don't know… get us going!"

"Aw… that can't be" said White bomber "At least we got a Bomber jet! I'm going to scout out with it!"

"No, stay here White bomber, it's easier on foot" said Black bomber

"Speaking of which, I've discovered that the bomber jet can carry some vehicle that could be useful to us" said Blue bomber

"Are you saying…" said Red bomber

"Woops" said White bomber "I forgot about that"

"Idiot!!! This could be a lot easier and less dirtier if you had remembered!" said Red bomber

"Well, it's too late now, we might as well learn from this mistake and make sure it never happens again" said Black bomber "That's why Red bomber should remind us"

"What?!? Why me?" said Red bomber

"Because, you're complaining about the swamp and because I don't like you" said Black bomber

"Don't like me? Don't like the swamp?" said Red bomber "You know, I can get used to this! As a matter of fact, this swamp is getting less nastier every minute! It's still disgusting, though…"

"Nice work, Black bomber" whispered White bomber

"Sometimes, it's easier to get to their head" said Black bomber

Then, suddenly they saw a mushroom.

"Hey, a mushroom!" said Red bomber

"Yeah, but is it the one we're looking for?" said White bomber

Then, two eyes appeared on the mushroom and stared at them.

"Yep, that's the mushroom alright" said Black bomber

"Hey, what do you know, we found it" said a voice

It was Flame bomber! And following him were the other three.

"The Higehige Bombers!" said White bomber

"The B-Jetters!" said Mermaid bomber

"The narrator!" said Thunder bomber.

… What?

"So, it looks like we both found the mushroom" said Mermaid bomber

"Yeah, but, which one will take it?" said Blue bomber

"It will be us!" said Thunder bomber

"Not if we grab it first!" said White bomber

"Uh… guys, I sense a disturbance in the ground" said Grand bomber "Something tells me we shouldn't touch that mushroom"

"Ready?" said White bomber

"GO!" said Thunder bomber

White bomber and Thunder bomber leapt out and tried to grab it.

The minute they touched the mushroom, something burst right out of the water, knocking away White bomber and Thunder bomber.

"Holy crap" said Flame bomber "It's a GIANT MUTANT KUNG-FU GATOR!"

The name describes it all, it was a giant, buff alligator with huge jaws.

"That thing's got the mushroom!" said Red bomber

"I'll take care of this!" said Mermaid bomber "Aqua Bomb! Bomber… Shoot!" She shot and Aqua bomb at the gator, but it didn't have any effect, other than the gator turning around and glaring at Mermaid bomber.

"It didn't work?" said Mermaid bomber

The gator swooped her up, put her in his mouth, and swallowed her.

"Holy crap! He ate Mermaid bomber!" said Thunder bomber "What a life saver!"

"We have to do something, guys!" said Red bomber

"FIRE BOMB!" said White bomber

"That's not what I had in mind" said Red bomber

"BOMBER… SHOOT!" said White bomber. He threw the fire bomb at the gator, it didn't work either.

Then the gator turned around and performed a kung-fu kick with a "Hi-ya!" knocking the b-jetters away.

"We, have to think of another plan" said Red bomber getting up from the filth

"Like what?" said Black bomber

Then, the gator performed a kung-fu chop, and they jumped out of the way.

"Whatever it is, we need to think fast!" said White bomber

"Hey, you know what, guys" said Thunder bomber "I think I realized something"

"What is it, Thunder bomber?" said Grand bomber

"When that Giant alligator ate Mermaid bomber, I thought that we were free" said Thunder bomber "… But now, when I think about it… Something's missing, something's missing that Mermaid bomber was able to fill right in"

"You're right, there is something missing" said Grand bomber "No one's there to correct our mistakes"

"Yes, that, and much more!" said Thunder bomber. He started choking up "I thought she was bossy and I never really liked her at all, but, now, I realize that she was simultaneously, my friend. And, I… I… I wish I had never agued with her" He started to cry

"Me, too!" said Grand bomber "She was always blaming us, but that's what made us… a team. I wish I never argued with her" He started crying.

"And ever since that last chapter, we never got any ice cream" said Flame bomber "I really like ice cream" Then, he started to cry

Red bomber peek from behind the gator and said "Oh, please, you guys are so… lame"

Then, the gator whacked White, Black, and Blue bomber with his tail.

"Ouch, that's it!" said Black bomber "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" He took out a bomb

"Black bomber" said White bomber "Bombs don't work against him"

"You're right" said Black bomber "Blue bomber, you're the smart one. Any ideas?" 

"Hm" said Blue bomber "Apparently, those scales are super strong, capable of protecting that sensitive inner layer… That's it!!!"

"What?" said White bomber

"Here's the plan" said Blue bomber "Hey, Red bomber! Get over here! I have an idea!"

Red bomber joined them.

"We… We… We need to stop crying and avenge Mermaid bomber!" said Thunder bomber

"You're right, Thunder bomber" said Grand bomber "Clay bomb! FOR MERMAID BOMBER!!! BOMBER… SHOOT!" he threw his bomb at him… no effect.

"We have to stand and fight! Even if we die trying!" said Thunder bomber

"We're going to die?" said Flame bomber

"Maybe" said Thunder bomber

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to know" said Flame bomber

The gator walked towards them.

"This is it!" said Grand bomber

"HEY, GATOR!" said Red bomber

The gator turned around.

"Bet you can't hit me!" said Red bomber

"Hey, gator breath!" said Black bomber "Bet you can't hit _me_!"

"Hey, uh… abnormally sized reptile" said Blue bomber "Try to inflict a serious amount of pain on me" He flinched when the gator twitched.

"I bet you can't hit all of us at the same time!" said Black bomber

Overwhelmed by the challenge, the gator lifted his foot and said "Hi-"

"FIRE BOMB! BOMBER… SHOOT!" said White bomber firing a fire bomb. The bomb flew into the gators mouth.

(I apologize to all you Florida Gators fans out there)

The gator swallowed the bomb, then… BOOOOOM! The gator was blown to bits!

"WE DID IT!" said White bomber "WE KILLED THE GIANT MUTANT KUNG-FU GATOR!"

"See how studying the enemy pays off?" said Blue bomber

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, Blue bomber, we'd still be fighting that thing" said Red bomber

"Awww, anytime guys" said Blue bomber

"We did it, Mermaid bomber" said Thunder bomber "We killed the alligator that ate you"

"I'm gonna miss her!" said Grand bomber

"Hey, guys, what's that?" said Flame bomber

Something was moving in the pile of the alligator remains. It was Mermaid bomber and she was rising from the gator guts.

"MERMAID BOMBER!" said Thunder and Grand bomber rushing to her, with Flame bomber following

"Eww, this is disgusting!" said Mermaid bomber

"Mermaid bomber! You're alive!" said Thunder bomber hugging her

"We thought you were dead!" said Grand bomber hugging her

"You're covered in alligator thingies!" said Flame bomber "I am so jealous!"

"What are you two doing?" said Mermaid bomber

"We missed you" said Thunder bomber

"We thought we lost you!" said Grand bomber

"GET OFF OF ME!" said Mermaid bomber pushing them away

"HURRAY!" said Thunder bomber, Grand bomber, and Flame bomber.

After everyone recovered, they were all staring at each other.

"Now, where were we?" said Mermaid bomber

"We were arguing over who gets the mushroom" said Black bomber

"That's right" said Grand bomber "It's time for a showdown!"

"That mushroom's as good as ours" said Thunder bomber

"We'll see about that!" said Red bomber

"Yeah, because, we'll be the one's who will be taking that mushroom!" said White bomber

They all got ready to fight, until a man appeared out of nowhere. He was short, had a big nose and a mustache, wearing overalls with a red shirt, and had a red hat with an "M" on it.

"It'sa me, Mario!" said the man

"What?" said White bomber

"I'va been looking for that mushroom all day!" said Mario

"What?!?" said Mermaid bomber

Mario took up the mushroom and ate it. Then he shouted "HERE WE GOOOOOO!" and grew two times his original height.

"Now, I can defeat Bowser and save the princess again!" said Mario hopping away.

Everyone was dumbstruck.

Finally White bomber spoke: "How about we go home"

"Yeah, let's" said Mermaid bomber

They all flew home.

While flying, home, the B-Jetters decided to have a conversation.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen" said White bomber

"Me neither" said Blue bomber

"Let's just get home and call it a day, okay?" said Black bomber

"Yeah" said White bomber "By the way Red bomber… Who is it that you like?" 

"Who does Red bomber like?" said Black bomber

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER BRING IT UP!!!" said Red bomber

"I'm just curious!" said White bomber

"Well, DROP IT, ALREADY!!!" said Red bomber "Forget I said anything!"

"Come on, Red bomber" said White bomber

"SHUT UP!" said Red bomber

"I bet it's someone we know" said White bomber

"DROP IT!!!" said Red bomber

They continued until they got home

… By the way, who is Red bomber hitting on? 

Red bomber: I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!!!

The

End


End file.
